The Accidental Soundtrack
by Bainbridge
Summary: Summary: As they dance at their wedding, Camille can't help but reminisce on the oddity that Jason Derulo seemed to be the soundtrack to their relationship.
1. Intro Track: It Girl

Summary: As they dance at their wedding, Camille can't help but reminisce on the oddity that Jason Derulo seemed to be the soundtrack to their relationship.

As Moose lightly swayed with his mom, Camille was doing the same with his dad for the parent dance at their wedding. She had hesitated, as she always did when there were public displays of affection related to family. She had accepted that she didn't have parents to depend on many years ago but these moments still caught her off guard and she couldn't help but smile at Mr. A as he swung her out into a twirl. She continued dancing until she felt a light tap on her shoulder, spinning to see her brother, Tyler with a hand out to Camille.

"Excuse me, Mr. A, but may I finish this dance?" The question was directed at her dance partner, but he never lost eye contact with Camille. She never heard a response but assumed the answer was yes when Tyler replaced her new father in law.

"Since when do you have manners?" Camille couldn't help but cheekily comment.

"Since when do you listen to this boring music? Or sway in place to dance for that matter?" He shot back, referring to the smooth jazz playing through the speakers. Camille's head fell back in laughter, she knew he was right.

"Compromise. Knowing Moose's parents wanted something more traditional of a wedding than we planned, we agreed to traditional music during dinner, but-" she was cut off by the music abruptly changing. There, at the DJ stand, was Moose grinning. "I think your complaint is about to be remedied," Camille mumbled as she heard the tell tale signs of deep bass bouncing through the speaker.

Both recognizing the Jason Derulo song starting, Tyler quirked an eyebrow at Camille who turned bright red, head falling to Tyler's chest. She knew where this was headed already before she even saw Moose dancing over to her.

"Let's go Chameleon. You didn't change into a reception dress to stand around looking pretty." And before she could respond, he had taken her hand and pulled her onto the floor to dance. "You know I had to. _I Won't Dance_ may be our song, but we both know that Jason Derulo has weirdly been our soundtrack the last couple of years, we HAD to dance to him at least once tonight."

As they danced to _It Girl_ , Camille couldn't help but think about how true that was, thinking about all the moments of that soundtrack.


	2. Track 1: In My Head

Track 1: In My Head

 _You're singing to me baby in my head right now_

The first time the Jason Derulo soundtrack started was before they had truly started dating and were still testing the waters beyond friendship, neither sure of what the other expected.

Camille and Anala had been in the kitchen at the Vault talking when they heard music coming from the Speaker room. Music in a house full of dancers wouldn't be weird and shouldn't be, if not for the fact everyone was out for the day. That was why they had chosen to talk there. Camille needed some perspective on how to approach her feelings for Moose, and the rest of the crew was out on auditions and gigs today. Both made eye contact before quietly following the music.

Standing just out of eye sight, Anala and Camille looked in and watched the person inside. Camille was surprised to see Moose, clearly frustrated, and already sweaty from his dancing. She couldn't help but inch closer to the door, she knew when he couldn't think or put his thoughts to words, he spoke through dance and she wanted to hear this. Anala smirked at the sight before shaking her head at his transparent choice in music. Placing her hand on Camille's shoulder, she nodded towards the kitchen, letting her know she was headed back to where they came from.

Camille stayed, instead watching as her best friend who was normally so graceful in dance appeared disjointed and almost clumsy. She knew he was fighting the music. As tempted as she was to step in, she knew he had to figure this one out on his own. She watched as he stopped completely, hands running through his messy locks as he paced the room as he got a drink of water.

"Camille, what are you doing to me?" He mumbled to himself before replaying the song. Camille froze in the doorway, unsure of her next steps. She could step in, she knows that, but she also could see he needed this, needed this outlet. And so, she watched.

She watched as he found his voice in dance again, popping and tutting out his frustration. His usual smooth moves and groove techniques were replaced by isolations and rapid footwork. Without knowing it, he was telling her everything he couldn't say with words. As the song began to replay for a third time, she backed out quietly walking in a daze back to the kitchen.

Anala looked up with a quiet smile, "Does that answer your questions?"

"Yea, I think it does," Camille slowly nodded with a smile on her face.


	3. Track 2: The Other Side

Track 2: The Other Side

 _In the beginning, I never thought it would be you_

The next time Jason Derulo defined them, both were very much aware of the implications. The first time, Camille watched as Moose danced out the feelings he needed to share but didn't know how to share, at least not at the time.

The Pirates were all downstairs at the club celebrating a birthday. Honestly, Moose had lost track of whose it was once he saw Camille in her dress for the night. While they were no longer confused about each other's feelings and were happily dating, they had been taking their time emotionally and physically. They both agreed they knew each other so well and were too important to not do it right.

He left with the Ticks to open the club while the girls finished getting ready, so when he saw her walk downstairs he was unprepared. He was floored really. Never one to be exposed or covered in glitter, the dress was completely Camille, but still completely jaw dropping. He couldn't tell you much about it other than that it looked almost like it was a shirt, but was longer and belted at her waist, emphasizing her petite figure.

As she approached him, he tried to come up with words to tell her how great she looked, but he couldn't get the words in his mind to match the sounds coming out of his mouth.

"Cam, you. Wow. Great. Hot. Cam?" He stumbled, short circuiting entirely. The slow grin that appeared on Camille's face made the embarrassment worth it.

"Thanks, I think," she said laughing. "You wanna dance?" She asked, already sashaying away.

"Do I ever," Moose mumbled following behind her.

They danced most of the night, stopping only when water was necessary. It was during one of these water breaks at the end of the night that Camille heard the tinkling of the introduction for _The Other Side_ from Jason Derulo. She was hot, but she knew she needed to dance to this song. Knew _they_ needed to dance to this song. Moose wasn't the only one who struggled with words. This would let her say what she couldn't with words. Pulling him off his stool, she moved them to a less crowded space on the floor and started dancing.

She had a tendency to sing as she danced if she enjoyed the song, but tonight she actually chose to sing particular lines out loud near Moose as they danced. Lines like _"find your hands all over me," "tonight take me to the other side," and "if we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure."_ Based on how his hands on her waist tightened, she knew Moose wasn't oblivious.

She got her answer for sure when she felt his head come down to hers and whisper in her ear, "You sure Cam?" before leaning back to make eye contact. She nodded slowly, never losing eye contact before retuning to dancing. As the song ended, Moose leaned back down before asking, "You want to get out of here?"

She could do nothing but smile and nod, dancing as she led him through the crowds of dancers.


	4. Track 3: Trumpets

Track 3: Trumpets

 _I hear symphonies in my head. I wrote this song just looking at you._

The third time Jason Derulo defined them was a positive memory, but mostly just embarrassing for everyone involved.

By junior year at NYU, Camille and Moose had more than settled into their relationship and had recently moved off campus into an apartment that was just the two of them. Their parents initially disagreed with their decision, but ultimately supported them after several conversations and both Camille and Moose sharing how important this was to them and their commitment to their relationship.

They had been moved in several months when Tyler and Nora came to visit their new apartment for the first time. The two were currently touring, and had an extended break they were using to visit family in Baltimore and Camille in New York. Not knowing exactly when they were coming, Camille texted the building entrance code and where she hides her extra key. Hoping to surprise her, the couple arrived in New York early, heading straight to the apartment.

Entering the building without issue, they began to look for the key. Out of the corner of her eye, Nora saw a pair of men's Nikes by the door. Knowing her husband as she did, she didn't want to draw attention to them, instead she planned to distract him elsewhere.

"Ty, why don't we go get lunch first? Camille's in class so let's go eat then come back and surprise her." From the look of conflict on his face she knew he was seriously considering it. Until he heard it. Coming from the other side of the door was music and feminine giggles. She closed her eyes and sighed as she saw the look of recognition in her husband's eyes.

He abruptly returned to finding the key. Locating it, he quickly swung the door open and froze. The front door apparently opened to the small living room, where he could see his sister and Moose dancing around, singing to each other. They hadn't seen him yet, but he watched frozen as Moose sang, "Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you're _turning_ _me on?"_ as his hands skimmed Camille's sides from the sides of her bra down to the bottom of her shorts, pulling her against him.

Tyler cleared his throat loudly and the two dancers jumped apart wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" Camille squeaked out, bright red, as she reached for one of the discarded shirts near her.

"Me? Why aren't you in class?" Tyler asked looking at the wall over her head to avoid looking at his topless sister and boyfriend.

Before the conversation could go any further, Nora interfered, pulling Tyler to the door. "We're going to lunch. You continue" she paused to clear her throat and hide the chuckle sneaking out "whatever it is you're doing. We'll make dinner plans, BYE!" she rushed out as she closed the door.

On both sides of the door, the couples looked at their partners before throwing their heads back laughing.


	5. Track 4: Marry Me

Track 4: Marry Me

 _One day I won't be able to ask you loud enough, I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

While there were many other moments that could fit into their Jason Derulo soundtrack and so many more in their relationship soundtrack, the last one that she recalled on her wedding day was the first time she realized Moose was genuinely thinking about their relationship being long term.

It had started like many of their memories from college, dancing around at the Vault. They didn't have any battles or group auditions coming up so everyone was just dancing for fun. The crew was scattered around the building, with Camille and Moose dancing around the shoe room, his favorite space.

They alternated between practicing old choreography, trying new moves, and just dancing to whatever came out of the iPod's shuffle. They had been dancing together as long as he could remember and had been a couple since freshman year of college, but Moose never got tired of watching Camille dance. It bothered him beyond words when she used to question herself and doubt her dancing.

She rarely did anymore. He wasn't sure if it was years of experience, years of competing with a winning dance crew, or what but he was happy for it all the same. Lately, he noticed it had been replaced with a new doubt. He didn't even know if she knew she'd been doing it, but they'd been best friends for so long it was undeniable. Moose saw it in her need to be lost in dance more than usual, in her hesitancy to answer questions about graduation, in her increased late night calls to Nora. She doubted him, or more specifically their relationship's future.

The last couple of weeks he considered talking to her about it, but it never seemed the right time and he never had the right words. With that in mind, he knew what he should do. Music and dancing always defined them, and the song he had in mind would really do the trick. Moonwalking over to the iPod, he scrolled down to his song of choice, watching Camille's face as she recognized it.

He wasn't a particularly great singer, that was Camille's expertise, but he knew she would get the message anyway.

He walked back over to her, singing quietly as he got closer. Rather than spring into motion like he normally would, he pulled her into a slow sway, never breaking eye contact. Even as the music picked up, he slowly guided them through the room swaying and singing.

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough-_

 _I'll say will you marry me?_

They didn't speak, just letting the music and their gliding communicate everything they needed to. As the song came to a close, Camille nodded at Moose, letting him know she understood what he was trying to say, before leading him out of the room.

Unbeknownst to them, someone walking by caught a picture of the moment saving it for a rainy day, which later became one of their favorite wedding presents from the crew.


End file.
